Trusting eyes
by Thecricketsarecalling
Summary: Scream 2, told in a different point of view and events. Sid finds the one person that numbs the never ending pain around her.
1. Hazel eyes

Sidney then scanned the ceiling above them, it was an off white color and like just about every dorm in America...started to look dusty and old.

She saw the over head light closer towards the right side of the room, she never starred at something long enough to discover it's purpose when it wasn't working.

The room seemed so dark just then, almost as if every shadow was sticking up and showing it's face.

She then felt another pang of fear stick deep inside her heart, she knew the killer was still out there and for all she knew, could have been waiting under the bed with a five inch hunting knife.

She then closed her eyes and the faces of all the people she lost flashed before her.

Her mother, Casey, Steve, Her school principle, tatum, that poor man in the news van, Stu, and Billy.

Then she thought about the others who had died in just a matter of days, her friends...people she had grown close to these past two years, the people who she past in the hallway and talked to every day...now gone.

The police couldn't save her...no one could.

Randy was dead and it was all her fault, she pushed him away to much, never really knowing the true feeling he shared for her.

She had pushed to many people away now, Dewey, Gale, were the only ones left from what happened...they wanted her safe and she knew they meant well...but she was sick and tried of being treated like she was glass, no...she wasn't like her mother, she wasn't going to break.

Hallie and her had gotten into a huge fight when she told her she broke up with Derek, she just didn't understand she didn't wanna see any more of her loved ones get hurt.

"Sid...if you wanna be dead, then fine...leave me out of it!" She remembered Hallie screaming in her face before stomping off into the darkness.

That's when Sidney knew she was going to die, the never ending nail biting pain in her heart became worse and her kneels bucked...she had done this to herself.

She was alone now.

She began to cry her eyes out, so hopeless and alone...never wanting to look another person in the eye again.

She knew her two "body guards," would be right behind her in a few second, asking in stern cold voices if she was all right.

But she wasn't...she had no one left.

But then she heard a voice.

"Sid?"

She slowly raised her head and saw him, standing their with a strong concerned look in his hazel eyes.

He would kneel down to eye level and put his hand on her shoulder, asking again if she was okay.

But that's when she lost it, she flung herself in his arms and started to sob against his chest.

Now here she was, starring up at the ceiling again, knowing somehow...deep down inside she was safe now.

She really couldn't say why...but things were different with him, it was chaos and madness when it all started, but she couldn't be alone tonight...not tonight.

Her thoughts were broken as he leaned in closer, his stubby cheek brushing against hers as thin tears formed in her eyes.

He kissed her neck and then pressed his body harder against her, making her eyes shut again and thanking God at least one person on this earth made her feel safe.

"Mickey..." She said in a breathless voice as her nails dug deeper into his back.

She was grateful she was safe inside with him, knowing now he wouldn't let anything happen to her, and the killer was far away.


	2. Peaceful sleep

Later that night, Mickey was laying in bed, snuggled up to Sidney. The dorm room was still pitch black and the only light that reflected off their faces were the small glowing letters from the alarm clock which sat on the night stand, along with Mickey's hand held camera.

It was only a little after one.

The campus seemed deserted now, ever since this morning...almost every student was excused from this week's classes and drove up state to their safe homes.

For Sidney, their wasn't such a place called "safe." Her home was where this nightmare had all started, now she knew their wasn't any escape from it.

She was scared to death, her best friend...Randy was dead now.

She remembered all the times he made her laugh, took her out to a movie and made her forget about all their troubles.

She even remembered the last time she saw him this morning.

He was heading off with Dewey somewhere on campus and pulled her aside for a minuet and locked eyes with her.

"You okay?"

Sid just looked at him and he sighed

"Stupid question..."

"Randy it's starting again..."

He cut her off and then put both of his hands on her shoulders and brought her closer, almost as if he wanted to hold her.

"Sid, nothing is gonna happen to us...I swear."

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss, a harmless kiss in her eyes...but for him it was the world.

He then told her he would swing by her place later, they said their good-byes and that was it.

That was the last time she ever saw him.

Now she found herself laying beside the last person she thought she would ever be near right around now.

A friend and nothing else, a buddy who went to the same parties and hung around with the same crowd.

But he was there for her the morning after Derek got hurt, he was really the only one that wasn't scared enough to sit beside her and asked how she was doing.

He cared, that's all.

His friends were dropping like flies to, they were kind of on the same level.

But she felt guilty, Derek seemed like the perfect guy...buy then again that's what she thought about Billy.

Mickey must have felt her tremble under his arms just then. She made sure her face was turned enough so he wouldn't see that she had started crying again.

"Sid?"

His voice sounded unsure, almost as if he was thinking of what to say next.

She didn't answer right away, he must knew she was on the edge of a mental breakdown...he was all she had left for comfort.

Then she spoke, her voice was horsed from crying a very low.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?"

She took a deep breath and her words became more spaced out.

"No...not really."

"Did I hurt you?"

A soft mutter of a laugh came from her side, she then knew what kind of guy Mickey really was.

She just saw him as another film student, A more fit and up beat Randy, who didn't take anything to hard. He was a great friend...and tonight he had helped her, he was the one person she didn't push away yet...and never wanted to.

"No, of coarse not."

She now wished she wasn't facing away from him, she wanted to look at his eyes again and for whoever long it lasted the time before...she wanted to forget.

"In fact..." she started

"You were the only thing that numbed this pain for a while."

She then felt so embarrassed, she felt like she was acting like a yet another victim.

Cotton was right...she was just acting this way so more people could pity her.

She was turning out to be everything her mother was.

And soon to be...dead.

She trailed off and started to sob, her chest hitched and she shook all over. Mickey slowly shifted his weight and propped himself up more, he starred down at her as she covered her tear streaming face with both of her shaking hands and apologized for how she was acting.

She then tried to get her breathing under control as she dropped her hands and her raw looking eyes looked around the darkness of the room, she was tried and just wanted to get the ones she lost back.

Mickey then reached out and placed his palm on the side of her wet sticky cheek.

Both locked eyes and then Mickey started to slowly move his thumb in small tiny circles on her soft skin.

Sid then gave a weak smile, that's all she could do.

Mickey smiled back, a warm grin she was used to seeing.

He then bent his head down a little and started to slowly kiss her soft smooth lips. He kissed her gentle and with ease before her arms stretched out and wrapped lose around his warm neck.

He moved over and laid on top of her, their legs tangled together and she rose her neck and squinted her eyes shut each time he lips touched her sweating skin.

He then buried his head down onto her skin and she ran her hands through his spiky brown hair.

Their breathing became heavy and then he started again. He thrusted quick, but with ease and he kept feeling the plump soft flesh of her breasts.

Each time he thrusted she closed her eyes and held on tighter to him, knowing she never felt this kind of feeling before.

When it ended he brought his lips up to hers again and smiled down at her. Sid smiled back and touched his stubby cheek.

"Sid, nothing is going to happen to you, I swear it." Sid smiled and closed her eyes, before laying back against him.

He put his arms around her and laughed a little.

Sid knew it wasn't right to be so happy, but how could she help it...she needed someone to protect her.

Before slipping off into a deep sleep, she felt Mickey's chest against her back, rise and fall.

She turned her head a little and saw he was all ready asleep, his mouth open a little and a peaceful look spread over his face.

He looked younger when he slept...but then again didn't everyone?

She then turned back and saw his arm around her...she slipped her hand into his and danced her fingers against his palm.

She smiled, and started to think of the good memories she had of her loved ones and friends.

Right now...this one was climbing the charts.

She smiled and closed her eyes, her hand still ontop of his.

And for the first time since her mother died...she slept peaceful without fear.


	3. Everything you touchdies

Clawing...

Sidney slowly opened her eyes and saw it was still dark out, the glowing letters on the alarm clock were blurry and she couldn't made them out.

The sound came again...

She looked over her shoulder, and saw Mickey was still laying beside her, sound sleep.

She moved his arm a little and then smiled as she studied his features.

She had really never taken the time to look at Mickey, in fact less then five hours ago she didn't even care.

But now that she had the chance she looked over his face, so peaceful as he slept. She looked at his hair, sticking up and out of place, then she moved to his jaw bone and worked up to his soft pale looking lips.

He was perfect.

She smiled as she reached out to touch him, she really didn't know why...but she just got this urge to feel his skin against hers again.

As her finger tips slowly hovered above his flat tanned stomach, she smiled and then went down to touch him, trying her best not to wake him...when the sound came again, but this time it was louder.

So loud in fact, it made Sid jump a little and look up at the bay window which was on the other side of the room, closer near Mickey's editing equipment.

At first she couldn't made out what it was, she sat slowly and leaned against the headboard of the bed.

She gathered some sheet to cover herself and she looked again, this time closer at the thin blue light the early morning was giving off, right before dawn.

At first all she saw was the tops of spring trees which had came into full bloom this spring, but this time they looked different...like trees you found in the middle of winter.

Dead and hard looking as frost spread over them, their ugly arms reaching up and slowly dancing in the wind.

She looked again and took a breath...nothing.

She was driving herself crazy.

She then rolled her eyes and looked back down at Mickey.

She smiled and then continued to where her hand had wanted to go.

She was only an inch of touching his skin when the sound came louder and made her stomach flop.

"I wouldn't do that If I were you Sid...you know everything you touch dies!"

Sid stopped dead and drew in a harsh breath.

She knew that voice.

Her hand started to shake and the same old fear came inside her again.

She slowly rose her eyes to the window and saw her mother sitting right outside of it.

Her face was pale and dark circles were under her eyes, also the clothes she was wearing had splashes of blood on them.

She just sat out there with a grin on, a grin that made Sid's eyes bug out and lean harder against the bed.

Her mother then started to laugh, more like a cackle...as she brought her bloody old hands to her face and pointed straight at her.

"Slut, slut, slut!" She sang in a high pitched voice. Sid snapped her eyes shut and prayed to God that she would just go away.


	4. The feeling of hope

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep...If I shall die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take."

Sidney's eye lids slowly fluttered open and slowly the darkness around her moved and she found herself laying safe and sound in bed.

It was morning and the dorm room and lit up with fresh sun light.

It was all a dream...

At first it took her a minute realize where she was.

She looked around the crowded room and then she remembered...

Mickey's place.

A soft smile spread across her face as she looked around at his side of the dorm room and his room mates.

His room mate was one of the many other students who took the short "Vacation," time and had drove up to his parents.

His room mate had a plain side, mostly cluttered and messy with odds and ends.

His room mate's desk was covered in books and papers.

She thought the bed must have been the thing covered in laundry.

Mickey's side was different.

On one side, closer towards the window was all his audio equipment and sound mixers for class.

He seemed neat enough for a young guy, his desk was stacked with books and blank tapes.

His walls were covered in movie posters and his basket ball stuff was stocked over in his conner.

Sidney smiled and stretched out, letting out a huge relaxed sigh.

She then checked Mickey's side of the bed and saw he wasn't there, only the covers pulled up and a note laying on top of them.

Sidney sat up a little and rubbed the side of her hair, she tried to blink the sleep put of her eyes as she read Mickey's scrawled hand writing.

Sid,

Didn't wanna wake you, went out to get some coffee for us, Please don't leave!

Love, Mickey.

Sidney laughed at the note and crumbled it with her hands and tossed it.

She then stopped and glanced over with a nervous eyes towards the bay window.

But this time it wasn't scary...in fact it looked beautiful.

The tops of the lush green trees looked full and thick, and the sun was shinning in the powder blue sky.

It was another day that she was sill alive.

"Randy..." she said in a small breathless voice looking at the window still sad.

She felt another pang of pain come over her and she shook.

God she felt shitty.

She then remembered the note, Mickey would be coming back soon and she didn't want him to see her crying again.

She then looked over at the alarm clock and saw it was around nine.

She then scanned the room and any fresh clothes she could wear until she reached her dorm room.

Yeah and Hallie will be there.

She gulped but tried not to think about it.

She then slowly slid off the bed and wrapped the sheet around her and walked towards Mickey's dresser.

She pulled the first draw and found a bunch of blank tapes, she then closed it and tried the other and saw his nice sweaters "All blue, black and gray," she thought with a smile and pushed in the draw and tried the last.

This time she found his sweats and bang around clothes. She pulled out one of his old sport jerseys and pulled it over her head and laughed seeing how big it was on her.

She then brushed her hair out of her eyes and made the bed.

When she finished she found herself with nothing else to do, so she sat down on soft cushions of the bed and looked around again.

She still couldn't believe she had slept with him.

She was her only second time, her first was...

She cut off that thought and tried to think of Mickey again.

A small smile curved on her lips but then she remembered her dream.

"Every thing you touch dies!"

She then looked down and felt ashamed. She was nothing...

But her thoughts were broken off when she heard the door open and saw Mickey walk with a box of donuts and two steaming cups of coffee from downstairs.

Right away she felt her heart start to race, this was the first time she had seen him since last night.

She really didn't know how to act, her palms started to sweat and she tried her best to smile as he kicked the door shut with one leg and walked over and locked eyes with her.

He grinned and placed down the box of donuts.

"Brought some nice cooked beacon and eggs."

Sidney then laughed and covered her mouth with her hand, she couldn't help it.

Her emotions were like a roller coaster, one time she felt ashamed about the things she did, the next she felt hopeless...but anytime Mickey was around her she felt hope.

He laughed and handed her a coffee.

He was dressed in a gray T-shirt with jeans, his hair still wet from a shower.

"How long have you been up?" He asked as he sat down beside her and kicked off his sneakers.

"Not long...hope you don't mind?" She pointed at the T-shirt and Mickey laughed as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Looks better on you, you have the body to pull it off."

Sid laughed again and then he reached over and covered her free hand with his.

"How you holding up?"

Sid shrugged.

"Better then anyone else could be."

Mickey looked at her with sad eyes.

"I'm sorry about Randy."

Sid then felt her heart starting to lurch forward.

"Thanks..." She said, her voice getting low.

"Hey..."

Sid looked up, her eyes looking like glass.

Mickey looked her over and then slowly leaned in and kissed her.

When the kiss broke she smiled and brought her hand up and placed it against his cheek.

"Thank you..."

Mickey's face seemed to change color like hers.

"No, thank you."

She smiled again and she leaned in for another kiss.

This time it was longer and she tried to forget it all, during those few moments she had while feeling his lips against hers, she tried to escape.

When it broke they were breathless and Sidney looked closer into his eyes.

"What about..."

He then put his finger to her lips and kissed her again, his lips slowly moving against her smooth pale skin.

"I don't care about anyone else."

Sidney then smiled and placed her coffee on the night stand.


	5. Do you love him?

Sidney then pulled on the front of Mickey's shirt and brought him in for a passionate deep kiss. He bent his head a little and her lips opened and closed as they smacked together and his tongue went deep inside her throat.

She held onto his waist tight and his arms slowly moved up and down to her sides.

When they broke apart, their breathing became heavy, and the heat of their breath brushed up against their necks.

The two detectives stood on the opposite side and tried their best not to look uncomfortable.

Sid looked up at Mickey, her chest was raising and falling a mile a minute.

Both locked eyes

"I have film duty, up until three, I'll pick you up then and we'll get something to eat okay?"

Sidney smiled.

"Sounds like a plan."

Mickey laughed and then bent his head again and kissed her. One of the detectives coughed and both broke apart and laughed.

"Guess your safe until I come back huh?"

Sidney giggled and put her arms tighter around him. He laughed and backed her against the door.

"Three?"

Mickey smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Three...I'll be waiting."

Sidney then slowly pulled apart from his grip and he started to back away with a grin on his face.

Both reached out and held hands until they broke apart and he smiled at her and flashed her a wink.

The detectives were getting uneasy and one coughed again, almost as if telling Mickey to get lost.

Mickey then laughed and looked as happy as any man could be at that every moment.

He then turned around and ran down the hall, before turning the conner, he jumped up in the air and laughed, while knocking into another student.

He was out of sight and Sidney laughed again, she couldn't help it.

She then turned around and opened her dorm room door.

Inside she found Hallie sitting on her bed, smoking a cigarette.

Hallie never smoked.

Their was an odd silence between the two as Sid just stood in the doorway and looked at her.

She was about to say something when Hallie dropped her eyes and stubbed out her smoke.

Sidney knew she was still angry, who couldn't blame her.

Sidney then made a weak smile and walked over to her dresser and took out her birth control pills.

She was about to open the box when a loud crash came from the other side of the room.

Sidney's heart jumped in her throat and spun around.

Hallie was standing now, and had thrown her glass Chinese lamp, across the room.

It shattered into a million pieces.

"Where were you all last night?" She yelled, her face pounding.

Sidney had never been yelled at like that before, she never saw this kind of side in her friend, or anyone else other then Billy and Stu.

She became nervous and just stood frozen.

Before she could answer their was a loud pounding on the door, the two of them could hear the detectives yelling.

Hallie gave Sidney a vicious look before walking open and opening the door just a crack and spoke in a friendly smooth way.

"We're fine, I just knocked into one of my lamps...no I'm fine, thanks."

She shut the door and then walked back and sat on the edge of her bed, she looked down at her feet and sighed.

Sidney couldn't move...she just looked at her.

Hallie then lifted her head and looked at her and spoke in a lower voice.

"Well,?"

Sidney felt uneasy, like the spot light was on her again...what could she say? She just couldn't find the words.

But why was she scared, her mother was taken from her less then a two years ago, most of her friends were all dead and she had just broken up with her boyfriend because she was nervous...which she had a right to be.

She wasn't a bad person...Just like Gail and Dewey, caught in the middle and no escape.

Hallie and Mickey weren't anything, they teased each other...but she had boyfriends and he had girlfriends, they weren't together.

She knew this wasn't to easy when it came to Derek, But Mickey was there when she needed someone the most, and he turned out in just a matter of hours to be the perfect kind of person she had been looking for her whole life.

She wasn't going to lie.

She then stood up straight and gave a set look at her.

"I spent the night with Mickey."

Once the words fell out of her mouth she felt better she had said them out loud.


	6. Escape with him

"Your a no good second time around victim slut!"

Hallie screamed in Sidney's face. She hat gotten up once Sidney said "yes," they did spent the night together, and "yes," they did sleep together.

She had never seen Hallie get this mad before, part of her heart was breaking and she knew part of this was her fault...but the other side of her, the new Sidney who didn't go down without a fight was angry.

Hallie and Mickey were nothing, why did she care? In fact Hallie was the first person to pull Sidney aside and told her to keep her wits about her.

If she was going to pull that "Why would you do this to Derek?" she was out of line, She was the first person to make Sidney nervous about him.

Hallie's voice became louder.

"I guess a little action took your mind of the fact that your friends are dropping like flies!"

Sidney then couldn't take it, she shoves Hallie with all her might.

This caught Hallie off guard and she almost stumbled to the floor.

Both locked eyes as Sidney made tiny fists with her hands and gave her a sharp glare.

"You listen to me Hallie, I am not a slut...don't you EVER call me that again! And don't you ever judge me...UNDERSTAND!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, making Hallie jump a little.

Sidney then spun around and snatched her book bag and turned it upside down on her bed.

Books and folders fell out and the second she knew it was empty she opened her dresser and took some clothes and stuffed them in the bag along with a few other things.

She then put her purse over one shoulder and looked at Hallie before opening the door.

"Better if you stay away from me Hallie, I love you to much to see you die."

Before Hallie could answer back, Sidney opened and slammed the door.

The two detectives were right there and stood up.

One asked what was all the yelling about and Sidney just walked past them, telling them she was no longer going to sleep there.

She rushed outside as they hurried to catch up and walked past all the news vans and reporters.

She wasn't in the mood for this.

She then made her way towards one of the buildings and pushed the front doors open and walked down the empty hallways.

She past room after room until she saw the class she was looking for.

She peeked in and saw an empty class room, with maybe three students talking.

the teacher and the rest of the class were gone since yesterday.

She waited, her eyes filling with tears.

The three students were passing the wasted time playing cards, Sid watched Mickey just sit there and her heart started to hurt.

She needed to leave now.

Just then Mickey looked up, his eyes locked with hers and a panic and concered look spread over his face.

He sat up quickly, almost knocking over his desk and ran over to her as the two other students watched. Mickey put his arms on Sidney's shoulders and looked at her worried.

"What is it Sid, did something happen?"

Sid shook all over, tears were all ready running down her face. She was about to open her mouth when she saw the two students watching them. Mickey saw this and pulled Sidney into the empty hallway.

he got close to her face and touched her cheek.

"What's wrong hon?"

Sidney then started to sob and she pulled him in closer to hold her, which he did and brushed her soft hair with his hand.

"I wanna leave Mickey...I wanna leave right now."

Mickey looked down at her

"What?"

Sidney looked at his face, her eyes streaming with tears.

"I can't stand it here another second, I need to leave...I want you to come with me."

Mickey looked at her face

"What happened?"

"Please Mickey, lets just go, we can drive up to my father's place...no one will find us there...we can be together."

"Sidney..."

He touched her face again as her body shook against his.

"Please Mickey...I just wanna go someplace where this sick fuck isn't."

Mickey then locked eyes with her and pulled her in tighter, he kissed the top of her head.

'Okay, we'll go."

Sidney couldn't believe it

"Your gonna come with me?"

Mickey nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I'm not leaving you alone anymore."

Sidney then started to cry with happiness and held onto him tighter.

'Your gonna come?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go with you."

Sidney then smiled through her tears and saw him smile back at her...she buried her head into his shoulder and knew this plan was going to work.

They would just disappear until this whole thing blew over...she would be safe with him, and far away from this madness.


	7. new boyfriend

"Your going where?" Gail said almost choking on her cup of coffee.

It was late afternoon, the campus now reminded Sidney of a ghost town, almost like Woodsboro that faithful night this awful chain reaction of death had started.

She could still remember walking down main street with Tatum and saying... "God this place looks like it just came out of Town of the dreaded sun down."

It was happening again.

Four murders...

The first two were a couple she had never met before...but the other two she knew very well.

Cici was in her drama arts class, the two only talked on a few occasions...but she seemed like a nice enough girl and always had a friendly smile.

Then their was Randy...

Randy had been part of her group ever since the eight grade.

He was known was the class clown, a joker who always cheered up you after anything.

In fact...a few weeks after her mother's death Sidney hadn't left her house, she was scared and on the edge on the time...never wanting to see another person's face again.

But Randy rang her doorbell and brought her into her living room and talked with her...that was the only time Sidney was really ever able to let it all out.

He was a great shoulder to cry on and the two feel asleep on the couch and woke up the next day with Sidney was able to face the world again.

That was really the only time they spent together and didn't tell anyone.

He was a survivor just like her, and the two stuck out the last two years together...if she went someplace, he went there to.

He was the only reason she even thought about going here for school.

Now he was dead, her best friend.

It should have been her...

Her emotions were darting everywhere and she felt unstable.

It was starting all over again, she had all ready lost Randy and was starting to fear for her own life.

How could she be sure about anyone anymore...who could blame her being scared for Derek?

Part of her knew he was the perfect guy and wouldn't never harm her...but then again that's what she thought about Billy.

Hallie was scared to, and just couldn't understand.

The only person she felt like she was on the same level with was Mickey.

She really didn't know what they were at the time, less then twenty-four hours ago, they were just friends...part of the same crowd and nothing more.

Last night they had slept together, really not thinking it through, it all happened so fast...but once it was over they realized how much they meant to each other.

Mickey reminded her of Randy so much and he seemed like the only one left that didn't force themselves on her...or ran the other way.

He was there when she needed him, and even if it had been only a matter of a few hours...she felt like he was the only safe person left.

Just then the sound of more engines starting in the parking-lot outside filled the station...most likely more people leaving until this whole blood bath ended.

Sidney sat down at one of the large wooden tables and looked at her raggedy looking nails...she was nervous.

"The longer I stay here...the more people are gonna get killed." She slowly said.

Dewey placed his hand on her shaking shoulder and sighed.

"The police have offered to take you into protected custody."

Sidney looked up, all ready tears were coming through her eyes.

"I've hurt to many people...I wanna go."

Dewey locked eyes with her and understood.

"Chief Hartley has all ready called a car to pick you up around six."

"Where are they gonna take me?"

"Someplace safe...where no one can find you."

Sidney nodded and looked down at her hands again.

Chief Hartley gave a nervous eye at Dewey when Sid wasn't looking and then cleared his throat.

"Where are the rest of your friends...the ones that you were sitting with yesterday."

This took Sid a few seconds to think.

"Hallie is at our dorm, and Derek..."

Gail cut her off

"Yeah Sid?" Dewey said...trying his best to keep her talking.

"He's at his dorm room."

"Did you guys have a fight or something?"

Sidney looked up and sighed

"Guess my outer defense walls were to much for him...he didn't like the fact I wanted space...we're spending some time apart."

The Chief nodded.

"Believe it or not you might be doing the right thing Sidney, better keep your distance from everyone since we don't know the next target."

That didn't help Sidney at all.

"I'll take you up to your dorm to pack some more bags, the detectives will drive you."

Dewey said.

Sid tried her best to smile.

"Thanks Dewey."

He tried to smile back at her and then Sidney remembered, she looked up with everyone with wide eyes since she almost forgot.

"Someone is coming with me..."

Everyone looked confused

"Who? Your roommate?"


	8. Angel of death

At the exact same time that Sidney was sitting down at the police station and explaining to them that she wanted to leave campus...Hallie her roommate was walking towards the shower halls.

The dorms were empty now, more and more people were leaving by the second.

Hallie wish she hadn't blown up at Sid like that...she was just caught off guard.

But she needed some time to herself, cool down and relax before she apologized.

Sidney and Mickey were a good match, odd but still a good match.

Why was she being such a bitch? Sidney was her best friend after all.

Just then she turned into the locker rooms and shut the door behind her. She flicked on the light switch and looked around at the never ending maze of lockers and shower stalls.

She then walked down and turned right to where her locker was and opened it.

She took out her fresh towels and shower basket, before heading towards one of the stalls.

As she walked forward she thought she heard a noise, she looked around...almost having that strange nervous feeling you get when you know someone is watching you.

But there wasn't anyone...just her being on the edge, but hey who could blame her?

She shrugged it off and went into the first shower she saw and undressed. She tossed her clothes to the side and turned on the hot running water and started to let her muscles relax.

For the first time since this whole thing had started she felt good. She closed her eyes and sighed as she let the never ending beads of water hit her smooth coffee colored back.

As she washed up she started to think about yesterday.

The morning had started off normal...well normal for what was going on right now.

It had been busy, full of the police and press, Derek and Mickey were around them most of the day while they went from class to class.

She remembered laughing as Derek sang to Sidney and knew how lucky she was to have a guy in her life that cared so much.

Who couldn't blame Sid for being scared...she knew what happened before.

She had gone to rehearsal with Sidney around three yesterday. Everything seemed to be going smooth until Sidney freaked out and ran off stage.

When she finally walked around back, she saw Derek leaving in a hurry and Sid crying. She put her arms on her shaking friend's shoulders and asked what happened...Sid told her about Derek and her breaking up.

At first she was stunned...why would she break up with Derek? Then anger set in...she couldn't control it.

She had tried her best in forcing Sidney to reach out to others and stop pushing away...and here she was back to ground zero.

She needed Derek, Randy was all ready dead.

But then again she was scared to and didn't mean to blow up at her.

When she left she could still hear Sidney crying out for her to come back...she guessed that's when Mickey came by and saw her.

Mickey...yes, Mickey was the only one that cared enough to hear her side of the story.

She sighed as she closed her eyes and felt the warm water run down her body.

She needed to talk to Sid...she wanted to say sorry and most of all...

"Good luck."

Hallie then opened her eyes and reached out and turned off the running water. She stood there for a few seconds and watched the water run down the drain.

She tried to smile as she reached out and wrapped a towel around herself and walked out towards her clothes.

But the minuite she took out step out of the shower stall she knew someone was there.

Her heart jumped in her chest and she looked around the empty locker room and strained her ears to hear anything.

But there was nothing...

"Your going crazy..." She smiled and went to turn to grab her things...but she met eyes with a white ghost face...in her screaming eyes of fear...the angel of death.


	9. Should of thought of this before

Sidney had just finished explaining about what happened with Derek and her. She told them that during rehearsal she thought she saw something, and when he went to pick her up...she told him she wanted a break.

Dewey patted her on the shoulder and told her she wasn't a bad person to do that, she just wanted to be careful...even for him.

Sidney then told them, how Hallie went back stage to see if she was all right and how Sidney told her she broke up with Derek and their fight.

"Who did you stay with last night then?" Asked Gail, for once her voice sounding half concerned.

"With him." Sidney pointed out into the waiting room where Mickey was sitting. Everyone turned and looked at Mickey through the doorway, as he flipped through a magazine.

"Who's he?"

"Mickey, I think you guys interviewed him yesterday."

The sheriff nodded

"Yeah, sounds like an all right kid...film student huh?"

Sidney made a small smile and shook her head.

"He's been a friend of mine since early this year...he's really nice."

Dewey glanced at him and then back at Sid, Gail knew what he was thinking.

Sidney really couldn't trust anyone...and anyone who stood around her were starting to drop like flies.

But they couldn't tell her that...never.

"I want him to come with me if that's all right?"

Sidney for once looked as if she really wanted something, but still unsure if she could ask for it.

Her eyes got wide and she sat up in her chair a little.

Dewey really didn't know what to say.

"Sidney...we would have to..."

"I think it's fine, better she goes with someone she knows, might even be safer for the boy to."

Gail busted in, and for once Sidney for thankful she did.

Dewey looked across at Gail and then back out at Mickey.

Sidney then raised her hand and touched his arm, They both locked eyes.

"Please Dewey."

Dewey looked at her and knew she needed somone, and if this kid made her sound safe, well he wasn't going to be the one to hold back.

He had all ready seen to many kids get killed, counting his baby sister.

"All right, we'll have a car take you guys to your dorms to pack some things...the campus has a curfew, no one goes in or out."

Sidney nodded and thanked the officers. The sherrif then helped Sidney up and walked her out to Mickey where he put his arm around her and the sherrif talked to him out of ear range.

Gail and Dewey watched.

"Wish we thought of this before." sighed Gail as she watched them.

Dewey looked down at his feet.

"We should of..."

Just then the sherrif led the two of them out of the station.

"You think their gonna be safe?"

"I sure as hell hope." Dewey said as he turned away from her glass looking eyes.


	10. Packing

The curfew was set around five, after that the whole campus became a dark looking deserted place. The police had brought Sidney and Mickey over towards Sid's dorm to pack a bag.

Inside everyone was in their rooms and all the doors were locked tight. The hallway had dim lighting and made the hairs on the back of Sid's neck stand up.

But the two police officers walked behind them and Mickey held her hand tight. She felt nervous...almost out of place if they walked in on Hallie, but she didn't care, she just wanted to get away with Mickey as soon as possible.

Mickey opened the door for her and both walked inside a dark room. Sid found the light switch and flicked it on.

Her eyes scanned the room but Hallie was no where in sight.

"Hallie?" She called out.

But there was no answer.

"She must have got pissed and crashed with some friends, maybe Derek?"

Mickey said, almost as if he was thinking out loud, he looked down at Sidney and deep down inside she felt worried, but she smiled back and told him he must have been right.

"Anything wrong?" One of the cops asked from outside the hallway.

"Nothing." Sidney said and then walked over to her bed.

"What are you taking?" Mickey asked as he flicked on another light on Hallie's desk.

"Just an over night bag...should I bring more?"

Mickey tried to think.

"How long you think we're gonna be up there?"

"No idea."

"Then bring another bag, just in case." Sid nodded and reached under her bed for her two over night bags.

She laid them out and started, almost in a numb state of mind, go from place to place in her room and pack in a steady pace. Mickey helped her and had to sit on one of the bags so Sid could zip it up.

When they were finished, Sid took her jacket and Mickey carried the bags, they met the officers outside and put the bags in the trunk.

Mickey said he wouldn't take as long, and that his dorm was right across the way. The Cops walked ahead of them this time and Sidney was starting to relax.

She then started to think of what they would do once they reached Woodsboro. She knew her father wouldn't be back until next week...and how worried he was gonna be once she saw him.

But she would be able to introduce Mickey to him, and then wait out the storm until it was all over...you can't be killed if you can't be found.

Break was gonna let out in another four weeks, maybe they would be excused and be able to stay there until summer classes took in.

Maybe then it would be all over.

"Do you need to call your family?"

Sidney asked as they started down the hallway towards his room.

"I live with my aunt, my family died when I was four."

"I'm sorry, I never knew that."

Mickey didn't seem bothered.

"I'll call her once we get there, she not the kind to worry." Sidney then nodded and past Randy's old dorm room.

A sharp pain went through her heart, she knew Mrs. Meeks would be over there by the end of the week to clear his things out.

But before she could even no further in her sad thoughts, they reached the dorm room and let themselves in.

Mickey told Sidney to relax while he packed, so she sat on the edge of his bed and laid back, taking in a heavy deep breath.

She then remembered this was the very bed where they had made love on, the last real place she had felt safe...she prayed that her home would bring the same feeling.

Mickey took a small gym bag and packed some clothes, and before she knew it he was finished.

He sat beside her and laid back, both faced each other and he reached out and touched her face.

"Ready?"

Sidney smiled

"Yeah."

They then leaned in to kiss, but one of the officers poked his head in and said.

"Theirs a kid there, saying he needs to talk to you Sidney, his name is Derek."


	11. Now leaving Windsor

Sidney just stood there stunned, the words rang through her head.

"Theirs a kid saying he needs to talk to you Sidney, said his name is Derek."

She thought she was almost home free. The last time she spoke with Derek was less then two days ago right after rehearsal, he same towards her with that cute and always so sweet smile...but for the first time Sidney felt unsafe, the same feeling she felt towards Billy in the end, something about his glass blue eyes scared her and with all the madness around her she felt as if she couldn't trust anyone, Dewey had said it himself...

"If theirs a freaked out psycho trying to follow Billy Looms' footsteps...you might all ready know him."

He had been so understanding through this all...but the truth was she didn't wanna see him get hurt, he came so close last time, and all ready Randy was dead, she didn't wanna lose another loved one.

Was it her fault? Maybe she shouldn't have pushed him away...I mean she didn't seem to care that much about trust when she slept with Mickey the other night...a guy she had only gotten to known this past year.

But somehow with Mickey it was different.

She then snapped out of her own thoughts and eyed Mickey who now stood up and took his two gym bags in each hand.

He gazed down at her with a soft and understanding look, almost as if he knew there would be trouble if they talked with him...I mean what would they say?

"Slept with your girlfriend only two hours or so after she pushed you away, oh and by the way...we're gonna be leaving town together now...thanks."

She bit her lower lip and looked back at the two officers standing in the doorway.

They both nodded without her even speaking a word.

"I'll drive the car up to the front doors, you guys wait inside." One of the cops said and he walked out of eye sight, the other cop asked Mickey if he had everything and he answered yes.

"What about your room mate, do you have to call him to let you know your leaving?"

"He left yesterday, it's all right I'll lock the door."

The cop then looked at Sidney

"What about you?"

Sidney then thought about Hallie again and remembered how she wasn't in her room when they went over to pack.

But then again, they did just have a huge fight...

Sidney then looked up.

"We kind of got into fight early today, I haven't seen her since...she could have left or crashed with another friend or something."

"I'll radio it ahead to the station and make sure for you okay?"

Sidney smiled and thanked them.

"You guys better use the rest room before we get going, it's gonna be a long ride ahead of us."

"I'll take her." Mickey said walking towards the doorway and setting his bags down outside his room.

Sidney came behind him and shut the door behind him, Mickey double checked if the door was locked and then took her hand and walked her a few doors down to the ladies room.

"Want be to come in?" He asked with a half worried look on his face.

But Sidney couldn't help but smile, she said she was all right and would be super quick. She then let herself into the dim restroom and walked to the first stall...but something stopped her, before entering the first one she checked the other three and then went on.

Five minuets later she walked out and Mickey was back standing beside the cop with his bags back in his hands, he smiled and then the cop walked them down the stairs and towards the front door.

Sidney went first since Mickey had his hands full, the cop held the glass door for her and she walked out into the cool darkness of the campus...everything looked as if it was sleeping.

Right away she saw the cop car parked only feet away, the second officer was getting out of the driver's side.

And then there was Derek...standing there with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

She froze, but walked towards him and felt her inside's shake.

"Hey..." he said in a low voice, just low enough for her to hear.

"Hi..." She said.

"So?"

"So?"

They repeated each other, not really knowing what to say next.

"I heard there taking you someplace until this blows over huh?"

Sidney shook her head and then matched her eyes with him.

"They just wanna make sure I'm safe." Derek then reached out and touched her shoulder, Sidney used all the strength in her body not to jump back.

"So don't I..."

Just then the clicking of footsteps were behind them and Derek looked over Sidney's shoulder and saw the two cops loading in Mickey's bags in the open trunk, Mickey stood a few feet away from Sidney with his arms crossed and a set look in his face, the same old face Mickey always put on, sweet but at the same time very alert.

Derek caught sight of him and walked a step closer, Sidney stepped to the side.

He looked confused.

"I thought Hallie was gonna go with you?" Sidney felt her stomach drop...she knew there was gonna be trouble.

"She was..." She started and made the lie up as fast as she could.

"She was since she hadn't been attacked yet and the police worried that anyone in our group that checked out all right might be the next one...but Hallie I guess went back home or something so today when Mickey took me to the police station they asked if he would come with me since his classes are almost over...they were gonna ask you, but since your classes don't end for another eight weeks they thought Mickey should go."

She spoke all at once, like a little girl that was caught stealing or something, she paused to many times and her eyes kept darting around...she knew how much it sounded like total bullshit.

And so didn't Derek.

He gave Mickey a good look over.

"Is that right?"

Sidney turned a little and with pleading eyes she looked at Mickey and he caught it.

He then looked at Derek and gave a small smile.

"Yeah man, they asked if it was all right, police custody or something."

Derek still knew it was a lie, a thick stillness filled the air and even the two cops who stood at the end of the car noticed it.

no one said anything for a while until Derek cleared his throat and then gave a fake smile, almost as if he was all right with the whole thing.

He muttered a soft laugh.

"Yeah sure, it's fine, just wanna make sure what's going on...how long you guys gonna be gone for?"

Sidney and Mickey were clueless, but one of the cops spoke in.

"At the time we don't know when Mis.Prescott and Mr.Altieri will return, if you stop by the station tomorrow I'm sure most of this will be cleared up."

Derek still looked right at Sidney and Mickey.

"All right..."

He said slowly, and then moved closer towards Sidney.

"You call me when you get to wherever you going okay?" Sidney then saw the old sweet Derek come back when he looked at her and she gave a half smile and nodded, Derek then reached down and gave her a soft kiss...but not as long enough as he wanted since Sidney pulled back as one of the cops came around and opened the door for her.

Right away she saw this was her escape, she said good-bye and then jumped inside, Mickey locked eyes with Derek while getting in and Sidney overheard him say that he would take care of her...then he entered the car and the cop shut the door behind him.

Derek stood outside the car and looked in on them towards the window, a worried and at the same time pissed off look spread over his blank face.

Sidney sat there beside Mickey and gave a fake friendly wave and then the cops got in and started the engine.

With that the car started to slowly move and Derek never took his eyes off Sidney, but soon the car started to pick up speed and headed down the road and Derek watched, somehow Sidney all ready felt better that she was leaving that behind her.

They car went down the campus roads and past the dark dorms and buildings, Sidney watched them go past and sighed out loud, remembering how less then a year ago she called this her new home with Randy and how they started over...far away from the nightmare they left behind...but now the nightmare had started up again and they had to go back to the one place she swore she would never return...the place where it all started.

Soon they were off campus and went down the dark roads of the town, Sidney prayed that Gail and Dewey would be all right and whoever had done this would be caught.

The cops turned on the radio to a soft jazz level and talked between themselfs, Sidney found herself getting worried and a little sick to her stomach...but that all changed the second Mickey put his arm tight around her and moved in closer beside her.

"You okay?"

Sidney looked up through the darkness of the car, a few cars flew up and their head lights would light up his face for her.

She smiled, a worried and sad smile as she snuggled closer towards his body warmth, for the first time ever she felt as if she wasn't sitting beside him she might get even more worried and even worse...sick.

He seemed to make her feel better and snuggling closer towards him made her feel better and safe.

"Yeah...I think so, sorry about that back there."

Mickey then put his finger under her chin and lifted her face a little and gave her a long deep kiss, their lips smacked together and Sidney smiled through the kiss, when they broke apart she giggled to herself since she knew the two cops must of heard them.

"You better get some sleep...you look tired."

Sidney then smiled and laid her head on his chest, and right before shutting her eyes for the night the last thing she saw was the road sign that read...

"Now leaving Windsor."


	12. Welcome to Woodsboro

They had been on the road for almost ten hours straight.

Sidney slept through most of it, but when they reached exit 92, they hit a small speed bump and it woke her from her dreamless sleep.

At first she thought she was back in her dorm room, but the second she heard the soft music from the car radio and the movement around her...she knew she was on her way home.

Somehow the thought of leaving it all behind her, made Sidney calm down more. She told herself she was a fighter and had to face her fears...but after Randy died she felt as if she might be the next to die...and the truth was, she was scared.

Sure she was scared, still not knowing who was doing this, but another half of her felt worried and guilty from what happened with Derek and Hallie...but how could she help it? Was she doing the right thing?

Mickey had stayed awake half of the ride, when she woke she had slid further down in his arms and had stretched across the back seat with her head resting on him. When she woke she saw that he had just woken a few moments before her.

His eyes looked like glass and dark circles were under each eye, she knew he must have been dead tried after this long drive.

But sure enough he gave his sly grin and kissed her good morning. Right away Sidney felt better as she kissed him back and smiled as she snuggled up to him and sat up.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

Mickey shrugged

"About an hour after u drifted off I feel asleep to."

Sidney then looked out the windows and saw that they were on a state highway, few cars past with their head lights still on as the bluish gray sky of the dawn started to spread.

She knew they were almost there.

Ten minutes later Sidney asked if they could find a restroom since she needed to use the ladies room, she tried her best to hide the aching urge since she had been holding it for almost nine hours and she felt as if she was ready to burst.

She kept shifting around and crossing her legs, she knew Mickey must have felt the same way since he kept eyeing her and laughing.

The officers pulled off to another exit, some small town with a huge outlet mall in the middle of it and found a gas station with a 24 hour dinner.

The sky was starting to get lighter and lighter by the time they pulled in. The cops told them that they were gonna be in the dinner and they had a half an hour to grab something to eat and wash up.

Mickey walked Sidney to the restrooms which were in the back of the station near this huge field that over looked the highway.

The officers were filling the gas tank and leaned against the car watching the two of them walk off.

Sidney felt grateful that they had stopped the car, her legs felt cramped and walking the kinks out of them make her sigh with relief.

Sidney made it to the restroom and didn't burst, she washed her hands in the empty room and saw that the sun was just starting to show in the sky.

It looked beautiful.

She then looked up at her reflection and couldn't help but smile.

"Your gonna be okay." She told herself, and then walked out.

Mickey was waiting outside, he looked tried but still happy enough to see her. They put their arms around each other without saying anything and went inside the dinner.

The cops were sitting on the stools and talking among each other drinking coffee and eating their fresh hot breakfast.

They told them that they could sit at a table and order since it was on them.

Both chose a booth near the window and ordered pancakes.

"I'm starved." Sidney said as she sipped her coffee.

"What my fine breakfast yesterday didn't fill you up?" Mickey smiled

Sidney giggled and the two ate together and talked for the first time.

They talked about pretty much everything, and what was going on...how Sidney felt and what was she gonna do now?

Sidney felt more open with Mickey and he could really listen, but even when she talked about all the loss that had happened to her over the past five years, Mickey cheered her up and told her she was safe now.

They talked and laughed about how they first met and how funny it was since Sidney at first couldn't stand him.

They talked about their friends, where they grew up and pretty much their problems.

Sidney talked about Woodsboro as if it once was a normal place...Mickey had read the book and had all ready seen the movie, but Sidney told her everything about her mother's death and most of all about Billy.

She told him that Billy was her first time that night and how he used her, she told about Tatum, and about how Gail saving her and Randy's life.

She felt almost as if she couldn't stop, talking about how her and Randy just wanted to get away from it all...and when they came to the collage and felt like normal people again.

She smiled remembering about how she met Derek and the rest of them...how drama class really seemed like the next best thing...and most of all, moving on.

She couldn't believe that it was starting to fall apart all ready.

But Mickey was still there, the last people she thought that could make her feel hope again...maybe, just maybe this would be over soon and everything would be okay again.

She felt bad that she had spoken so much, Mickey really wasn't much of a talker for the first time ever, he pretty much answered the questions that were asked towards him.

He talked about his parents who died when he was young, about high school and his love of movies, and pretty much about their group.

But the conversation was perking up, he made her laugh and feel better and was really understanding.

He then smiled and said that he never thought or looked at her in this kind of way, because Derek had been going out with her most of the time she started going to school up there. But now he felt lucky and was glad he found her that night crying.

She smiled and said she felt lucky to.

Just then the officers said they had to get a move on, they paid the bill and went back inside the car.

By then it was full day light and the sun was blazing above them. Everything looked brighter and nicer in the day light.

Sidney sat beside Mickey and rested her head on his shoulder as he played with her free hand.

The officers seemed to be breaking down a little and asked a few friendly questions.

"How long have you two been going out?"

Sidney and Mickey looked at each other and cracked up.

"About forty-eight hours, but we've been friends for over two years now."

The officers looked at each other and smiled.

They asked what were their majors and asked Sidney what her father did for a living.

They seemed like nice enough guys and when Sidney knew they were at least twenty minuets away, the cop in the passenger seat turned around with a paper.

He told them that they had all ready called ahead to the Woodsboro police department and they knew what was going on.

Sid and Mickey would have guards twenty-four hours whenever they left Sid's house and a cop car parked outside during the night.

They had a list of numbers and told them that they could call any time there was a problem.

Mickey took the paper and thanked them.

They then pulled off the exit and Sidney saw the sign

"Welcome to Woodsboro, a nice place to live!"

Sidney smiled and held Mickey's hand tighter.

"Yeah right," she mumbled under her breath.


	13. Shaking, and not because it's cold

Sidney pulled back the silk white curtains and watched the police cruiser pull out of the never ending driveway, which circled almost all the way in back of house which led to the back deck and pool, and drive onto the main road and disappear out of site.

Sidney and Mickey were out of their hands now...the two of them were safe.

It had been almost two years since she left Woodsboro with Randy, trying their best to put the past behind them and move forward...now look what had happened.

She took a deep sigh, she had gone through a lot in the past few days, and driving past all those side streets and buildings she had grown up to know...didn't help. Everything still seemed to much the same.

When they arrived in town, the skies had darkened and opened up...pouring rain fell on the lush spring grass and filled up the pool even higher out back. Everything smelled so clean and fresh.

Being home brought back so many feelings, she had a lot of history in this house...most if it was stuff she wished she could forget.

Her father was out of the country, and wouldn't return until next month...she was glad he didn't know what was going on, much like herself, he had gone to hell and back.

Sidney's thoughts were broken when she felt Mickey come up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist and lean down to kiss her lower neck, his spiky hair brushed up against the side of her smooth face and she closed her eyes and gave a relaxed sigh as he pressed his arm lips up against her snow white skin.

She leaned up against him and smiled as she tried to close off her thoughts and try and relax, they were safe now...just what she wanted, and alone.

But something hurt her inside...it was guilt.

Rain began to hit the glass windows around them, sounding like tiny pebbles.

"Why don't you show me around." Mickey said...in the conner of Sid's eye she saw he had a smile on.

Sidney smiled and spun around and took his hand

"My pleasure."

With that she showed him everything, every room and every square foot of the house, Sidney couldn't believe how she was starting to relax, and how excited she was showing him her stupid house. But everything made her laugh and smile about being there with him. He kept joking around, each time she led him to a different part of the house, how he could get lost if he looked around by himself.

She showed him from the windows, her yard, and the decks, she pointed around the woods which was behind the house and told him a million stories about her growing up, happy things that made her smile, and remember her childhood before everything had started.

At the end of her tour was her bedroom, she couldn't stop laughing since all four walls were still covered in posters of bands she thought three years ago was cool, Mickey just looked around and shook his head.

He then sat down on the edge of her bed and laid back, drumming his fingers against his stomach and starring up at the ceiling. Sidney looked at him and smiled, he was tried.

She then crawled onto the bed and laid back beside him, the two were only a few inches away and smiled, looking into their eyes. She then smiled and thanked him for going with her. Mickey smiled back and told her that with everything going on, he couldn't believe it would take this long for him to find out how much he cared about her. She then smiled and snuggled closer, no one knew that they were in town together, no one really how why of all times they would feel like this, but Sidney couldn't help it...she loved him, in just a matter of forty-eight hours she fell in love.

She couldn't loose him...not now.

The rain was getting heavy outside, a low rumble of thunder was coming from the hills.

The two of them looked at each other in the thin gray darkness of the room, the gray sky outside was their only thin light.

Her dark eyes, and his hazel ones locked together. She then pushed herself up and wiggled over on top of him, sitting on his lower stomach, her legs pulled back on each side of him. He laughed when she did this and said she was to heavy, but she gave him a playful slap and then when they both stopped laughing, they looked at each other and Sidney pushed some of her fallen hair that had got in her eyes. She then reached out and took hold of his hand and brought it up to hers.

"Promise me something."

He looked at her

"What?"

"Promise me...that you won't die, I've lost to many people all ready."

Her voice was starting to become uneven, and tears were filling up in her eyes, she had every right to happy at that moment, they were safe and away from all the madness, but she needed to say this out loud.

Mickey looked at her, his eyes set and said...

"I promise."

Tears then started to roll down Sid's cheeks, she gave a small laugh and then leaned down and put her head on his chest and more tears started to come out, she couldn't stop it. But he rubbed her back and tried to soothe her. When she finally did stop she looked at him and smiled and told him how sorry she was.

She knew she was starting to look weak all over again, she couldn't have that. So she used something else, the same thing that took away the pain and weakness the first time, she pulled her shirt over her head so Mickey could look at her perfect body, and threw it to the side.

Before the two of them even knew it they were going at it like madmen, they tore off each other's clothes and were in a frenzy, their hair became matted down in their faces, and sweat poured off them, they smacked their lips together and grasped at each other. But as Sidney laid down on the bed...the same bed where her and Billy were almost together less then two years ago, she saw Billy in her mind, his dark eyes and the look on his face as he raised the bloody knife into the air and said...

"Say hello to your mother!"

She then panicked inside, since it all seemed to real, she pushed Mickey away from herself and shouted "No!" Mickey was caught off guard from this, he had worked himself up and almost fell to the side.

"What is it?" he asked, his eyes filled with concern.

Sidney had to think quick, she couldn't let that spoil their good time, she needed to be with Mickey, he was the only way she could forget.

She then got herself under control and looked at him, biting her lip.

"Not here," she smiled, trying to brush it off...she looked at him, praying to God that he wouldn't think she was a psycho, but he smiled a little.

Sid then eyed the window, the rain was coming down pretty hard.

She then took his hand in hers again

"Come on."

And with that, they both went down to the pool together, it was pouring rain outside and made the water of the in ground pool, lap over onto the sides of the deck, the sky got darker and darker and everything was covered in the never ending rain. She led him into the warm water, he raised his eyebrows at first, but she laughed and told him she had always wanted to do this, but she never got a chance since her father was always home.

And with that, Sidney was able to act her age, the two of them swam in the crystal clear water, and each time they went up to the surface, the pelting cool water from the sky hit their faces.

Sidney for once, acted like the girl she used to be before her Mom died, the fun Sidney, who pushed all her worries away and let herself enjoy herself. She good about her body, and couldn't stop laughing, as she swam around, feeling the water around her.

Mickey's hair was soaked, Sid's was tied up...but kept getting in her eyes, looking darker and darker as the sky changed tints of color from the storm. The two of them then backed up against one side of the pool wall and she put her arms around his shoulders and kissed him as hard as she could, wrapping her legs around him and squeezing her eyes shut and gasping for hair as he went into her and held her tighter then she had ever been held before. She put her face up to the sky and let the water pour on her.

When he finished, He gave an almost painful groan and rested his head on her shoulder, he was breathing hard and was shaking just like her...and it wasn't because of the cold.

They went back into the house, it was night fall now, and they didn't even bother to turn on a single light. They threw down some pillows and blankets on the hard wooden floor in the living room, and laid down together, drying off in each other's arms. Sidney couldn't get close enough to him...she kept holding him and trying to get her shaking to calm down.

She had stopped thinking of what was going on back at the collage, she had stopped thinking of everyone who had all ready lost her lifes, she had stopped thinking of Gail and Dewey, or Hallie and Derek, she was in love with Mickey, he was the only thing that made her safe, and she wasn't about to let go.

Here they were, back at the place where it had all started, the one place where she thought she was going to die, but she knew wherever the killer was, maybe even back at school, he was far away from her now...and Mickey wasn't going to let anyone hurt her.

"I love you Sidney."

Sidney turned her head and looked at him.

"I love you to Mickey."

They then fell asleep together in each other's arms.


	14. Awake

All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain  
We can be like they are

Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper  
We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby I'm your man...

Valentine is done  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and Juliet  
Are together in eternity...  
Romeo and Juliet

40,000 men and women everyday... Like Romeo and  
Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday... Redefine  
happiness  
Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like  
they are

Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper  
We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby I'm your man...

Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
The door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew and then disappeared  
The curtains flew then he appeared  
Saying don't be afraid

Come on baby... And we had no fear  
And we ran to him... Then they started to fly  
They looked backward and said good-bye  
We had become like they are  
We had taken his hand  
We had become like they are

Come on baby...don't fear the reaper - HIM, Don't Fear

Sidney woke from the loud bang of thunder, which sounded as if it was right over the house, a flash of blue and silver lighting flashed across the bay windows and lit up the darkness of the room. She blinked, and then looked around...it was late and the storm had gotten worse.

She then moved a little, and reached backwards to touch Mickey, the storm was making her nervous, she had hated them ever since she was a kid.

But instead of finding Mickey, she found an empty spot on the floor, she turned and saw he was gone.

This right away made something jump inside her body, where was he?

The lighting flashed again.

She looked around, and at first thought that he got up to use the bathroom or something, but a very low scared feeling was going into her heart, the same feelings she got whenever any of those things were about to happen, much like time she was attacked in the high school restroom, to this day she never knew if it was a prank, or Billy and Stu.

This made her feel sick, the thunder came again, this time louder.

With that she slowly got from under the blankets, and pulled Mickey's shirt over herself, his pants were missing, meaning he must have gotten up for something. Sidney pulled her hair away from her neck and then started to slowly walk across the dark room, her bare feet touching the hard wood of the floor.

She then walked into the kitchen, and found it empty...another flash of lighting.

She was getting nervous, so she checked all the bathrooms...nothing.

"Mickey?" she called out, but there was no answer...where was he?

She almost jumped when another thunder pang hit, she walked back to the kitchen and rubbed her face.

Just then something caught her eye...right from the sliding glass doors that led to the deck, in the pitch darkness of the night she still saw the hard rain hitting it.

Another flash of lighting hit and she knew what she saw, she drew in her breath and without thinking she reached for the handle, and pulled the door open, letting in a strong gust of wind, and making the cool rain slap against her face, and the floor from the inside.

She stepped out onto the soaked deck, and walked towards the edge, where she saw Mickey standing, his back facing her.

"Mickey?" she asked, in a lower voice...her heart was racing.

He didn't turn, or answer.

She then got right behind him, all ready soaked, she felt her insides shake. She then reached forward and touched his shoulder.

"Mickey?"

He then slowly turned around, and once she caught sight, she drew in a harsh breath and almost screamed and she stumbled backwards.

Mickey stood there, soaked in the rain, every fifteen seconds the lighting would flash, and let her get a better look.

His face looked set, his eyes never looked so dark, almost a dark navy blue.

And in his hand was a bloody kitchen knife.

He looked at her, and she looked at his eyes, and then the knife.

"Mickey?" She looked at him...she couldn't understand.

He looked at her, an almost sadness in his eyes.

"Sidney, you never knew it...but I loved you, I loved you from the second I saw you...but I was to scared to say it out loud." "You don't even know the problems I had growing up...but you, you Sidney helped me...I'm so sorry, I just couldn't help it."

Sidney just looked at him as rain went down between them.

"It's not really me who tries to hurt you...it's the sickness, I'm sorry I ruined everything...now I need you to wake up Sidney."

"What?"

He took a step closer

"I need you to wake up, wake up Sidney."

"I...I don't understand."

"WAKE UP!"

Another flash happened, but this time it wasn't the storm, it was brighter and it flashed before her eyes, then she found herself someplace else.

A stage?

She was standing on the fine art's stage, a place she had been to a million times before.

A stage? Yes, she was on a stage...she was standing there.

She was back at school?

Yes, she was back at school and standing on stage.

Was she alone?

No, there was a body, a body which was tied up.

A body?

Yes, Derek.

Derek?

Sid's boyfriend, He had been shot seconds before, Hallie was killed standing in the road...remember?

No not really?

Why isn't she back home?

She never left.

She never left?

No, everything that happened was just a flash, a small flash in Mickey and Sid's minds.

So they thought of the same thing?

Yes, it was almost a "what if?" to the events that have taken place, a flash forward...how Sidney and Mickey would have fallen in love.

They didn't?

No, well they did...but most of the stuff that had happened didn't.

What do you mean?

Sidney did break up with Derek, or at least she said she needed space, she ran away and went into the park to cry, which we never saw...Mickey was walking up and went to her, both were pretty emotional and Sid needed someone, that someone just happened to be Mickey, but to her it was just sex, she needed it and he gave it, once they were done she said how sorry she was and left him laying in bed, she dressed in a hurry and didn't even look back at him as he called out her name, she went to Hallie, who never found out and that's when the cops told them Randy had been killed.

So we never saw it, but in that space of time Mickey and Sidney went back to his dorm and slept together...just sex?

Just sex, she left him...not became she didn't care, she felt bad about what she did and went to her best friend, Hallie was the one that went with her, she was with her when the killer attacked and killed the two cops, she was also killed when they got out of the car.

So Sidney didn't see Mickey at all after they slept together.

Well, she's looking at him right now.

Right now?

Yep, He's standing in front of her...a gun in one hand, a knife in the other, his head is bleeding from the car accident, he chased her back here...he tricked her to get up on stage and shot Derek dead.

He's the killer!

Yep,

Then why did he sleep with Sidney!

Because he really did like Sidney, hell maybe even loved her...but he was crazy.

So he killed everyone.

Yep,

And Sidney knows.

Right now she does.

Then what was that all about them loving each other.

In a blink of an eye, a split second, God showed the two of them who were locking eyes, full of fear and hate, what would have happened if Sidney stayed with him the night, they would have fallen in love and left.

Both of them saw it?

I think so.

And now what?

The "what if?" is over, both have snapped out of it, and have to face each other now.

So he was the killer the whole time, even when he slept with her and they "ran away," together.

Yep,

Was he going to kill her, or try and start over since he fell in love?

To tell you the truth, I don't know...maybe, their love was pretty strong, but it was all a dream, and now Sidney and Mickey are awake.

What are they doing now?

Their fighting.

Is he going to kill her?

Most likely.

Oh My God! Their hurting each other...

Not at all like what we saw huh?

What's going on now?...GAIL is the SECOND KILLER!

No...just wait.

Huh? Who's that...isn't that the reporter Gail yelled at...Oh My God, She's Mrs. Loomis!

Yep, she's the second killer.

They worked together! Mickey and Her.

Yes, getting it now.

I think so...

Mis. Loomis then raised her gun, and Sidney and Gail both dodged it from running to the side, the gun fire rang through the building and Mickey went to raise his gun, but it was to late...the bullet struck him in the left shoulder, blood sprayed out, she then fired again, almost in the same spot and he hell back a little on the wall, dark blood running down his shirt.

Gail tried to run for the gun, but a third shot was fired, this time in his lower right ribs, and his hands twitched and made the gun fire in his limp hand, the stray bullet struck Gail and she fell forward off the stage.

Sidney screamed and then watched Mickey, the boy she had slept with less then eight hours ago, him on top of her...kissing her soft lips, and then her digging her nails into his smooth tan back and saying his name in a breathless voice, an act that wasn't thought out...an act she didn't even think would hurt her as much as it was now.

He was so soft and kind with her, for a few seconds she felt as if she was all right, trying to get away from the pain...and then how she just left him...feeling wrong about what she had done.

She couldn't stop thinking about his back, eight hours ago it was so smooth to touch, now it must have been blown open and bloody from the bullets that snuck into his skin.

He stayed there, against the wall for a second, his bloody eyes darting from side to side, then he fell forward...flat.

He was dead.


	15. Final chapter, Tim and Neve in another l...

When it was all over, when Sidney, Cotton, and Gail stared down at Mrs. Loomis' lifeless body, Sidney felt a pang of guilt, yes it was over and yes the killers were dead...One was a woman she used to see almost every day before she left town when she was growing up, a woman who seemed happy enough and just loved her son, a son who was so messed up her love for him got in the way or her own revenge against her, the other was a close friend of hers, a guy who made her laugh and smile, a guy who tried his best to make her feel better through this, even if it all was an act it sure worked, a guy she slept with today when she wasn't even thinking...a guy she might of even loved if things were different.

She then dropped her gun, the same gun that had killed him.

She walked, almost in a dream like state over to his body, which was laying closer to the rubble and mess she had made when she was fighting earlier.

The wall was splashed with his blood, still fresh and dripping down to the dusty ground of the stage. He laid there...the back of his shirt soaked with black looking blood and torn open, the side of his face was bruised and bloody, and a puddle was forming from under him.

By now she was used to seeing dead bodies, at this point she knew Gail and Cotton, might be thinking she had been pushed to far and might of even lost it...maybe she had.

But this dead body, was different...it wasn't just a "dead body," and it wasn't just the guy who had killed all your friends...he was Mickey, the film student she had met less then a year ago.

He was crazy, but something deep down inside made her heart hurt...even worse then when Derek died at her hands, something deep down inside her was throbbing, almost like a flash or something that had happened before and she didn't get a close enough look.

He looked as if he was sleeping, so peaceful.

She kneeled down and looked at him, the police would be coming soon, and he would be placed into a black rubber body bag...and that would be the last she would see of him.

He was no longer a killer, he now looked like the Mickey she became friends with, and the Mickey she had made loved to, and even thought for a split second...maybe?

She had no one left...but she couldn't set blame, she was so tried and just wanted to leave.

So before turning, and never looking back, she leaned closer enough...not even caring if Cotton and Gail were watching and brushed back some of his hair from the nasty bruise he had gotten, and then kissed his stubby skin.

"Rest," she said, and then stood up and left with the others.

As she walked away from the reporters later, touching Derek's neckless and walking forward across campus to an unknown future, thinking back on all the people she lost, she thought of Mickey...she had lost a friend, and a love, and she hoped the good part of him, the last good part that was inside him when they slept together, had found peace, and maybe found his own heaven.

And that heaven was waking up in Sid's house, laying on the floor together in each other's arms as sunlight shinned through.

"The storm's over." Sidney would say, as she yawned and kissed him with a smile.

And Mickey looked into her eyes and said.

"I know."

The End

Thank you for everyone who reviewed the story, I had fun and I hope you liked it, I would also like to thank everyone who made Scream 2, which is a kick ass movie, and Neve Campbell and Timothy Olyphant, you guys were awsome in the movie and to me...you guys fell in love in another life.

Peace, Stay.


End file.
